A toothbrush with replaceable toothbrush bristles is a cost-effective means to promote improved oral hygiene. It has been suggested that a user replacing his toothbrush at least every two weeks on a regular basis, and more often in situations such as after surgery or while undergoing chemotherapy, will result in greatly reduced germ accumulation and transmission from a bacteria-encrusted toothbrush bristle. It is believed that after a short period of usage, the bristles of a toothbrush become worn and softened, thus losing their cleaning effectiveness. A replaceable toothbrush bristle provides a cost-effective alternative by allowing the user to replace only the cleaning bristles at a fraction of the price of an entire one-piece conventional style toothbrush. By reusing and occasionally disinfecting the bristle retainer, as well as replacing the bristles on a regular basis, an effective tooth cleansing method will be provided, along with promoting healthier gums.
Glaza et al. U.S. Pat. No. 2,668,973 teaches a channel-style toothbrush handle with an insertable brushhead, the end of the brushhead being adapted for engaging and shoving another brushhead through the channel and out of the way for disposal. Glaza employs a leaf spring retainer which is not integral with the base member, but is attached thereto and requires a longitudinal slot for accommodating the spring. Applicants, in their preferred embodiment, employ a nib within a recess integral with the base member. Note that Glaza's brushhead is not reversible as the two ends are substantially different being adapted for mating with another brushhead. Gullickson U.S. Pat. No. 1,625,537 teaches replacing only the central line of bristles, the outer rows of bristles being irreplaceable. Gullickson's toothbrush is intended only for the purpose of easy cleaning of the brush. He requires two retainers, a transverse pin and a U-shaped clip, either of which may be used without the other. Nonetheless, the retaining mechanism is a safety hazard in either case, as it provides an additional foreign body of small size, to be placed into the mouth, which, if it became dislodged (which appears probable) or accidentally removed, could easily become lodged in a throat, causing choking. Glaza's device is extremely unsafe in that it has many pinch points, sharp corners and edges which could catch a tongue or any portion of the mouth or lip, including the leaf spring, which is extremely dangerous. Applicants' device is much safer, as it avoids the pinch points and sharp edges of the Glaza or Gullickson devices.
The invented toothbrush has both replaceable and disposable bristles. Through regular use of this style toothbrush and regular periodic replacement of the bristles, bacteria accumulation will be reduced, and plaque build-up will be minimized.
The regular use of this style toothbrush and replacement of bristles will decrease the risk of germ transmission that contributes to cavities and gum disease, and will promote a healthy mouth and a healthy body.